


Hunger

by silentsoundy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentsoundy/pseuds/silentsoundy
Summary: All they need is a taste.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr writing prompt on reyes-is-dead for betradere. Wraith Reaper getting a mouthful of Immortal 76]

Their’s was an empathy spurned on by a hunger not entirely mutually exclusive despite the stark and blatant differences displayed and acted upon.  The sort of hunger that pricks a dead mind into life and action, that hazes over reason and sharpened wit, what drives basic and carnal instinct to override reason and rational thought that would otherwise label them human.

But it’s the cold hunger that stares a little too long, upper lips that curl of their own volition when the animal partition of their brain is triggered, the deep breaths that follow, slow and even as if savouring scent.  Savouring the moment.

Life and fear a heady cocktail to further blast away what little humanity remains.

They know it, they see it in eyes reflecting themselves so easily, a gaze unbroken, a wordless invitation to seek respite in the arms of the only other being that could possibly understand the hunger.

An unbroken gaze hazed over, heavy lidded yet unblinking through strands of fallen hair unnaturally grown out over time just shy of a decade in passing.  Flesh ashy in death, with soot stained extremities littered with scars and sores, wounds pale from the past and fresh and unhealing from yesterday.  And dark, dark eyes that continue to stare and stare and stare.

Cold and wet, a mouth with lips like velvet, too soft, too wide, too welcoming with a tongue that swallows every inch until nose and chin press against coarse hair and silky skin.  Wider still the Wraith opens up, letting that monster length of tongue coil and curl and shiver to slip along what was once his partner, and still he swallows with long, lingering, languid gulps amid ragged choked sighs and moans.

Between those legs he still is able to lock eyes, to challenge the monster staring down at him, and it makes him grin, as impossible as that may be, ear to ear in an eldritch Cheshire moment.

Rough hands and claws find purchase against thighs and hips, chest and abdomen, wherever he roams to toy and torture, and still he stares, still his mouth works starved and insatiable.

He leaves himself untouched until bade to act, aching in yet another form of hunger, driven to pull back and bob his head and swallow to satisfy those hands fisting into his hair and hips rising to meet his mouth.

Driven to undo the monster who’s control is slipping with every inch of abuse his mouth is punished in order to sate that hunger.

Driven to have that monster collapse so that he can crawl up against that nightmarish body and slake his own thirst with thrusts of his own.

But for now he’s enjoying every ounce of sore jaw, tear welling twitch of pleasure being rammed down his gullet. 


End file.
